Drew-Bianca Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa is known as Drianca (Dr'ew/B'ianca) They began dating in The Way We Get By (1) and broke up in Idioteque. Relationship History Season 10 In The Way We Get By (1), Bianca walks over to Drew and makes a remark about getting rejected, but Drew tells her to go away. Bianca replies by saying that's what he gets for bringing his A game to the B squad. Drew then tells her that her number is on every stall in the guys bathroom, Bianca then tells Drew to call her then walks away smirking at him, Drew later looks at her confused. Drew is later with K.C. and Dave complaining about not having a girlfriend. K.C. and Dave tell him girls are mad at him because of his reputation since he hooked up with Bianca and that it makes him gross by association. K.C. suggests Drew should find a girl who doesn't care about his reputation and Dave jokingly sugggests Bianca is available. Later Drew is seen practicing the drums, Bianca comes in and dances to Drew's drum playing until he stops and sees her. Drew and Bianca then start to argue and Bianca then tells Drew she doesn't take just any guy to the boiler room and starts to make out with him. The next day Bianca wonders and asks Drew if her number is really in the guys bathroom stalls, Drew replies with a no and says it's in the girls. The two also agree that reputations suck. Bianca asks how long Drew's been at it with the drums, Drew replies bt saying a few years but adds that he isn't really good, Bianca states that Drew cares too much about what people think and she thinks he sounded awesome. Bianca then asks that if Drew would like to go to the drive in with her but he says no due to the upcoming basketball game and tries to get her to come but Bianca declines by saying she's not into it. Later Drew asks if it's too late to RSVP for Trivia night at Little Miss Steaks. K.C says that Drew picked up a ringer, Drew says she's not exactly a ringer, but that she's pretty cool. He reveals that it's Bianca. They are surprised and point out that their girlfriends hate her and that it'd be weird to bring her out. K.C. points out that Drew doesn't need any distractions and Drew replies by saying that his Jenna's pregnancy is a distraction. After half time Drew stares at Bianca forgetting what he's supposed to do. K.C. passed the ball to Drew and it hits him in the head. K.C again tells Drew to not get distracted and Dave tells Drew not to let Bianca get in the way of the finals. Drew scores the last point and everyone gets together. Drew bring Bianca before they go and tells her they're going to Little Miss Steaks, which makes Jenna feel uncomfortable and rudely asks if Bianca's coming. Drew gets upset and says he knows when he's not wanted and leaves with Bianca. In The Way We Get By (2), Drew is still pissed at the guys for making Bianca feel unwelcome at the last game. Drew confronts Dave and K.C. that they need to try harder with her and they agree to have a triple date at The Dot. Later Drew invites Bianca to go to the dot with him and she questions why she'd wanna hang out with people who don't like her. Later at The Dot Bianca tries to compliment Jenna but it accidentally comes out as an insult at which Jenna yells at Bianca for, then Drew tells Jenna to chill out at which K.C. defends Jenna and Drew fires and Bianca leaves. Drew is then mad at his friends for treating Bianca like crap and follows after her. Drew and Bianca are later seen at the ravine to hang out with her friends who bring shrooms. Drew is later high and realizes he'll miss his game and freaks out at her by saying his friends were right about her and leaves. Drew later shows up high and makes the Pantherslose the game. The next day Drew apologizes to Bianca and Bianca surpisingly doesn't seem the least bit mad, she asks him to hang out with her and Drew accepts her offer. In In Jesus, Etc. (1), Bianca walks in after Drew and Sav's band practice she takes pictures until Alli shows up. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Bianca wins a dance contest for Keke Palmer tickets and runs into her ex-boyfriend Anson who has an awkward conversation with her but Bianca walks away to kiss Drew.Drew and Bianca are later seen at Drew's house making out and Drew gives Bianca a present for how long they've been dating, Drew then hears his mother come and Drew covers up Bianca with her jacket and he pretends he was reading but Audra catches them and grounds Drew preventing him from going to the concert. On the night of the concert Drew sneaks out but only to see Bianca and Anson talking, Drew then confronts Bianca who fires back at Drew for his jealousy and storms out. Aftershe leaves Anson stalks her and attempts to rape her and Drew follows after and gets into a fight with Anson then Bianca takes a brick and strikes Anson in the head which frees Drew and the two flee. The next day Drew and Bianca find out that the strike killed Anson and that Bianca's bracelet is missing and that they need to find it before the police do since she already has a record. But instead they run into another gang member named Vince who had taken Bianca's bracelet and has everything he needs to know about her and her boyfriend Drew. And tells them they will pay for Anson's death. The next day Vince gives Drew an ultimatum: shoot someone and become a member of their gang or else he and Bianca get killed, Drew decides to take the gun but, the next day he turns it in to take the heat off of Bianca and is taken in for questioning which leaves Bianca upset. In What's My Age Again?, Drew delivers Bianca good news and she suggests they celebrate. In Idioteque, Drew and Bianca are seen making out and Bianca pulls out a condom so they can have sex but Drew has problems "getting it up" and Bianca leaves. The next day Drew skips school and Bianca asks why he's acting all paranoid. The next day, Bianca fixes things and she and Drew are in the clear, but Drew breaks up with her anyway. 492px-Tumblr lgzpw8ARCa1qgg6wwo1 500.jpg The-way-we-get-by-pt-2-11.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-08.jpg Degrassi 1045 06hrr.jpg Degrassi 1045 07hrf.jpg Degrassi drianca.jpg drianca-couple2.jpg drianca-couple3.jpg drianca-couple4.jpg drianca-couple5.jpg 300x450-degrassi-drew-and-bianca.jpg drew and bianca.jpg drew and bianca 01.jpg bianca and drew.jpg bianca and drew 01.jpg 00224.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 10